Project Summary ? Administrative Core The Administration Core provides an important facilitative resource to Weill Cornell Medicine's Autoimmunity Center of Excellence (ACE) entitled, `Immune Cells and Secretory Pathways Leading to Human Systemic Autoimmunity'. The proposed Center is comprised of a highly integrated multidisciplinary team composed of scientists, physician scientists, computational biologists and other technical staff and involves a Principal Project, a Collaborative Research Project, a Pilot Project and two Cores (Administrative and ACE Funds Management). Thus, there is considerable need to organize various activities and provide support in order to facilitate a cohesive, efficient and productive ACE team at WCM. The Administrative Core will have a Director, an Administrative Director and a Project Manager and will be responsible for this coordination and assistance. Objectives of this Core are to: 1) Promote and facilitate interactions and communication among all Center investigators, projects, cores and collaborators, especially with other ACE sites; 2) Prioritize, allocate, and manage resources ? including budgets and personnel; 3) Facilitate sample acquisition and retrieval of clinical data from local clinics and other collaborators, including ACE sites; 4) Facilitate data sharing and provide access to data management infrastructure within the Center at WCM and outside, especially with other ACE sites; 5) Oversee issues related to intellectual property and regulatory issues related to research using human subjects; and 6) Organize meetings, meeting reports and annual NIH reports.